1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrooptic device such as a liquid crystal device, for example, and an electronic apparatus including the electrooptic device, such as a liquid crystal projector, for example.
2. Related Art
In a liquid crystal device as an example of an electrooptic device of this type, for example, a pair of substrates is bonded to each other with a sealing member such as an ultraviolet curable resin, for example, on a sealing region through a predetermined space. Further, liquid crystal is sealed between the substrates. Pixel electrodes are arranged on a display region on one substrate in a matrix form, for example. A counter electrode made of a transparent conductive film is provided so as to be opposed to the pixel electrodes on the other substrate. A voltage based on an image signal is applied to a liquid crystal layer between the pixel electrodes and the counter electrode so that the orientation state of liquid crystal molecules is changed. If the orientation state of the liquid crystal molecules is changed in such a manner, light transmittance of each pixel is changed. Therefore, light transmitted through the liquid crystal layer is changed in accordance with the image signal so that display is realized on the display region.
For example, in JP-A-2010-20209, a technique for ensuring a light amount for curing a sealing member by forming light transmittance holes in a mesh pattern on a common wiring is disclosed.
Further, in a reflection-type liquid crystal device, a technique for forming a dielectric multilayer film on pixel electrodes in order to improve reflectance of the pixel electrodes has been known (for example, see JP-A-11-344726 and JP-A-2008-158395).
However, when the above dielectric multilayer film is also formed on a sealing region, there arises the following risk. That is, there arises a risk that a part of light is reflected by the dielectric multilayer film when a sealing member made of a photocurable adhesive material such as an ultraviolet curable resin, for example, is cured by irradiating the sealing member with light such as ultraviolet rays, for example, from the side of one substrate in a manufacturing process. Therefore, a technical problem that there is a risk that a part of the sealing member is not sufficiently irradiated with light and the part of the sealing member is not sufficiently cured and is left as an uncured part is caused. This also causes a risk that the uncured part of the sealing member enters a display region to bring about display failure. Accordingly, a technical problem of deterioration in reliability of the device is also caused.